


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by hookedoncaptainswan



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan
Summary: Max rights a wrong from Zoey's past.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Clarkeman Holiday Fic Exchange 2020





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade4813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade4813/gifts).



> I wanted to have this up sooner, but inspiration was tough. I heard this song playing on Christmas Eve though and I could only think of Zoey Clarke and how her man would hate for her to relive her glitch every Holiday season, so he tries to fix it for her. Needless to say, he succeeds.
> 
> Merry (belated) Christmas to our very own Mistress of Smut, enjoy!!!

“Shh! Max, you’ve got to be quiet if you don’t want to wake him!” Zoey chastised after one of the _many_ noisemaking gifts started to sing out… again.

“Zo, relax. I promise you he has no idea what’s even going on.”

“But if we mess this up now, he’ll never get to enjoy the magic of Christmukkah!”

“Shawn isn’t even two yet. He is in his crib -- probably still asleep -- and come morning he won’t even realize the difference between his Santa gifts and his gifts from us, he’ll just know that he has new things and be happy just like the little kid he is.”

“I know, but Christmas was always so magical when I was little and I want our child to have that too. Dad loved Christmas more than anything and we had a bunch of traditions that I’m trying to pick back up because honestly it was too painful to continue them after he died, but now that we have Shawn I want _him_ to have those traditions too plus the new ones that we are creating together but they keep not working and I just feel like I’m failing at the holidays.” Zoey said, throwing her sparkly santa hat on the ground to emphasize her point but accidentally hitting another one of the toys and setting off a toy fire truck siren.

Unsurprisingly, Shawn woke up to that crying because honestly _why_ did they not consider Christmas Eve when deciding to put his room right behind the wall where the tree goes? 

“I’m gonna go and get him back to sleep, but when I come back you and I are going to have a conversation about how incredible of a wife and mother you are and how you are _not_ _failing_.” Max announced with a pointed stare until Zoey made eye contact with him.

While he was gone Zoey continued to arrange presents, praying that nothing else made a sound for the rest of the night. She also thought back on her last Christmas with her dad and how Max had been there too, neither of them knowing that it was Mitch’s last Christmas or where the following year would lead them (Mitch getting diagnosed with PSP, Zoey getting musical powers, Max falling in love with her and admitting as much through song both with and without her powers, Mitch dying, and Zoey deciding that Max was the only man who ever truly held her heart --- and telling him as much through her own serenade, only hers was in private). 

Once Zoey and Max established their desire to be together they realized, much to their delight, that going from best friends to partners wasn’t really that much of a change. They did take it slow however, seeing as Zoey was still mourning the loss of her father and the last thing Max wanted to do was push her into anything. After dating for a year and a half Max still hadn’t proposed for fear of frightening Zoey, but she was ready to take the next step for them and just marry her best friend already. So being the modern woman that she is, she took him to their bench down by the water where he had once given her a ring and she asked him to marry her (spoiler alert: he said yes and immediately pulled out a ring from his pocket to make it official). 

They have now been married for four years and are still living in San Francisco where they have started building their own family including themselves, their nineteen month old Shawn, and their two cats Ollie and Crunch. 

As Zoey was reminiscing, she heard Max’s singing voice behind her.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

“Oh, please tell me this is real life and I can capture it on video?” She said with a giggle while pulling out her phone to attempt to record her husband in a sort-of Santa costume. He was sure wearing a Santa hat and red boxers with white fuzzy cuffs… and nothing else, but Zoey was _not_ complaining.

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up_

_In my bedroom, fast asleep_

It brings Zoey great joy to say that she no longer associates this song with the day of her first glitch (yes there were others, do not get her _started_ on DavisGate2.0) but rather listens to it with glee anytime it comes on throughout the Christmas season. 

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

By now Max had danced his way over to Zoey, giving her a quick twirl and pulling her into his arms while holding one of his arms over their heads. 

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_

_If daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

Zoey glanced up to see that he had mistletoe in his hand and wasted no time rocking onto her tiptoes to kiss him soundly on the lips, both of them giggling into the kiss. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” She asked gazing up into Max’s eyes. All the lights in the room were off, save for the christmas twinkle lights on the tree and bannister which gave the effect that Max was glowing. 

“Well since you’re no longer traumatized by that song I figured I could give you a _good_ memory to associate it with.”

“My _hero_.” Zoey swooned. “This is a pretty good memory… but what do you say we make it better?” She said while walking her fingers down Max’s torso tantalizingly slow.

“Are you suggesting that Mommy should tickle Santa Claus _elsewhere_?”

“I’m suggesting that Santa or daddy or whoever you choose to be tonight, take mommy to bed _pronto_.”

“Pronto?” Max chuckled.

“Don’t ruin the moment.” She slapped him on the chest.

“Well I choose to be Santa and since you’re my gift I guess that means I have to carry you over my shoulder!” Max announced, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder with ease. He ran into their bedroom with her squealing and giggling the whole way there.

“Alright _Santa_ , you can put me down now.” He did as she asked and sat her on the edge of their bed. However he got an odd look on his face for a moment before he asked her something. 

“Does this mean I can go down your chimney?”

“ _Oh my god_ I cannot believe you just actually said that!” 

“You know, you would make a great tree topper.” Max said earnestly.

“Why because I’m an angel?” Zoey snorted.

“No. Because you’re a star on top.” He winked. “Although now that you mention it… the tree won’t be the only thing with an angel on top tonight.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love this. C’mon, you try! It’s fun, I promise.”

“Fine.” Zoey huffed. She thought for a moment and immediately responded. “Santa?”

“Yes?” Max responded with a cheeky grin.

“Will you show me your North Pole?” And with that, Max was a goner. He has never understood how he could love one person so much, but Zoey is always surprising him and making him fall in love with her again and again.

Zoey wasn’t sure how dirty Christmas pick-up lines could actually turn her on, frankly she’s always found them appalling in the past, but Max has this charm that makes it impossible to hate anything that he does. In fact, she pretty much loves everything he does, even when she doesn’t… somehow she still does.

She could see his North Pole clear as day and decided that was where she wanted to begin. She stood up and placed a kiss on his lips. And another behind his earlobe. And another on his collar bone. Slowly pepperking kisses down his chest.

Zoey hooked her thumbs into his waistband, peeling his Santa shorts off of his body and leaving him clad in only a Santa hat. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked him. Max, unable to help himself, lifted her up and carried her back to their bed. He undressed her carefully as if he were unwrapping a precious gift, and all Zoey could do was look at her husband with all the love she had for him.

Once they were both stripped bare Max crawled his way up Zoey’s body and leaning on his left forearm to stay elevated, his warm breath fanning over her breasts.

“You are the most beautiful woman, Zoey Clarke- Richman.” He said, using his free hand to caress her face. She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand before he moved his hand down across her collarbone, down to her breasts to tweak her hardening nipples, then across the expanse of her stomach stopping right where she needed him the most.

“Max.” She breathed. He leaned down to kiss her as she squirmed under his touch. With a satisfied smile he cupped her sex and could already feel how wet she was. His fingers moved in a circular pattern around her lips before dipping a finger into her heat.

Zoey mewled with pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. “More.” She whined, and Max was more than happy to oblige. He added another finger and began to pump in and out. He changed his pace a few times, following her sounds and movements and giving her what she desired. When he could tell that she was nearing the edge he crooked his fingers and pressed his thumb on her clit, tenderly stroking from side to side until she came.

Max didn’t halt his ministrations, allowing her to ride out the waves of her pleasure until she was coherent again. His fingers were still stroking her inner walls when she spoke. 

“I believe you mentioned something about me being a star on top, care to test that theory?”

“Love to, angel.”

Max withdrew his hand and Zoey whimpered at the loss of contact, but recovered quickly, throwing her leg over Max in an instant. She could feel his length against her stomach as she leaned over him to kiss him again, causing heat to pool in her belly once again. 

She shimmied down the bed so that she was eye level with his erection and licked her lips. Zoey planted a kiss to his tip before wrapping her lips around his member. Max let out a deep groan encouraging her to continue. She bobbed her head and he released animalistic sounds that made her throb with desire. Just when she was about to reach her hand down to touch herself, Max grabbed her hair with a light tug letting her know to release him. 

He pulled her toward him so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs tucked under her and their chests touching. She lifted herself just enough so that Max could line himself up with her slit and then she sank down onto him. They both moaned their pleasure, neither moving at first but instead enjoying the feel of one another until they couldn’t stand to be still any longer. 

Zoey rolled her hips back and forth, feeling Max’s cock reach extraordinary spots within her. Max’s lips went to her neck, sucking on the sweet spot that always drew the same beautiful gasp from Zoey’s lips. She began to bounce and they could both feel themselves reaching climax at the same time until they were over the edge, crying out for one another. They rode out their orgasms, lips meeting sloppily as their breathing slowed back to normal. 

They disjoined themselves and Max went to grab a cloth to clean them both before returning to bed. Zoey snuggled into his side, both of them wearing satisfied grins. 

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“Kissing Santa Claus is alright, but I much prefer kissing my husband.” Max smiled. 

“Merry Christmukkah Zoey.”

“Merry Christmukkah Max.”


End file.
